Bad News
by Amber Blade
Summary: What happened to Harry before, during, and after Voldemort's attack on the Potters. Songfic set to "The News" by Jack Johnson


**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. Some dialog taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Lyrics come from the song "The News" by Jack Johnson.

**Bad News**

_A billion people died on the news tonight  
But not so many cried at the terrible sight  
Well mama said  
It's just make believe  
You can't believe everything you see  
So baby close your eyes to the lullabies  
On the news tonight _

"Reports are just in that the Dark Mark has been sighted over two homes in west Birmingham..." Lily sighed as the WWN announced yet another attack. She didn't cry when she heard those reports anymore. They were so frequent these days, she didn't see a point to it. But she cried tonight, as she set Harry down in his crib.

Her one wish, ever since she'd become pregnant, had been that her child would not have to grow up in this world. She'd learned soon after how unlikely that would be. But even now, after the prophecy, with the two of them in hiding, she hoped beyond hope that it wasn't true. She hoped someone would be able to stop Voldemort soon, before Harry was old enough to understand what they were saying on the news every night. _  
  
Who's the one to decide that it would be alright  
To put the music behind the news tonight  
Well mama said  
You can't believe everything you hear  
The diagetic world is so unclear  
So baby close your ears  
On the news tonight  
On the news tonight_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "James, you're home."

"I stopped to see Sirius. He's going to check on Peter." James brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Lily, what's wrong?"

She returned her gaze to Harry. "I was just thinking. He's so lucky, right now, not knowing. And I was just wishing he'd never have to."

"Lily, you know Divination's hardly an exact art. That prophecy could be wrong, or it could be about something completely different." He put his arm on her shoulder and led her out of Harry's bedroom.

"I want to believe that, I always have, but it's getting harder. Voldemort keeps gaining power, and it just doesn't seem that he'll be defeated any time soon. And I hate that Harry might have to be the one to do it."

"Not necessarily, though"

"Even if it isn't Harry, no child should have to be born with that kind of destiny on his shoulders. No child should have to grow up among such evil."

The WWN's reporter droned on. "...That marks the eleventh home that has been hit by You-Know-Who's supporters in the past week."

_  
  
The unobtrusive tones on the news tonight  
And mama said_

Lily heard a loud crash from the front of the house. James's face hardened. "Peter," he whispered, "no, he didn't, he couldn't." He turned to Lily and shouted as he ran, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--"

Lily rushed back into Harry's room, but even as she gathered him into her arms, she heard the shout. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Lily froze. _James, _she thought, _no. _She was the only defense now between Harry and Voldemort. She pointed her wand at the window. "_Alohomora!" _But it was too late. Voldemort stood in the doorway. She put Harry back in his crib and turned toward the door, sobbing. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please--I'll do anything--"

Voldemort raised his wand. "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl."

_Not a chance, you bastard, _she thought. Lily stood up straight, trembling, but resolute. "No," she said.

"Very well. _Avada Kedavra!_"

_Why don't the newscasters cry _

_When they read about people who die  
At least they could be decent enough _

_To put just a tear in their eyes_

"...however, the latest reports indicate that not only did the Potters' son Harry survive the attack, the Killing Curse rebounded at You-Know-Who. As far as we can tell, You-Know-Who is no more. This should be a day of celebration..."

"Turn that off," Hagrid muttered to the wizard listening to the wireless in the safe house, where a Healer was tending to young Harry. "He doesn' need ter be hearin' it." The young man complied. "I mean, it's good that _he's_ gone and all, but why'd it hafta happen like this. They were such wonderful folks, James and Lily. And poor Harry bein' an orphan an' all." He was about to start sobbing again when the Healer handed the child to him.

"He's fine. Amazing, but it's true. Not a mark on the poor boy, except for that," the Healer said, pointing to the lightening bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

_Mama said  
It's just make believe  
You can't believe everything you see  
So baby close your eyes to the lullabies  
On the news tonight_

Hagrid looked down at Harry as the flying motorbike approached Bristol. "Hey there Harry. I know things seem pretty scary just now, but they'll work out. You'll be a great wizard someday Harry, just like yer parents. You will. I just hope these folks Dumbledore's got you staying with are good ter ya."

The motorbike flew on, and the gentle thrumming of the engine eventually lulled Harry Potter to sleep.

_Baby close your eyes to the lullabies_

_On the news tonight_


End file.
